clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razaq1
Hey guys if you want to talk to me just type something there. Hi Hi dude , Seriously talk to me on my talk page not on CPWN forum :P please go to my talk page and talk to me there . http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Arsenal55702 I want the free items from the CP operation: Blackout like Grapling hook,Lazer beam,Anti-Lazer armor thingy?,Anti-Fog googles? and the Anti-Lava boots! Done it Hey dude i did the thing which you told me to do :) check it out ! User:Arsenal55702 RE:Hey PP its Razaq1 Hi Razaq, You may embed music in the following ways: *For CP music- you may use Template:EmbedMusic. It can be done by adding where you replace the number with the music ID (you may find music ID list at CP Items' music list. *For embeding music you upload to the wiki, use Template:MusicPlay. There are instructions for how to use it in the template page. I didn't really understand what happened in Kreaotors's talk page. Can you send me a link to his talk page? i couldn't find it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:24, December 5, 2012 (UTC) IM TRYING HEELO RAZAq im trying to log on 2 cp buti keep losing connection but ill keep trying Your friend ¬.¬ Sorry Sorry but I can't create your custom penguin due to lack of item cut-outs. If you have any other items you would like to have on a different custom penguin, leave a message in my talk page about it. -- Eggy14368 | Talk to me! 17:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Friends I was just looking at your friends section of your page, and I noticed that I'm not on there. Could you possibly add me on it? Also, I've made a template for my friends, and you're one of them, so go ahead and put this on the templates section of your page. Here's your icon! It took me awhile, but it's finally done! :) Razaq custom.png|Your icon! Hope you like it! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 15:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC)' Avatar Hi Razaq, Try to download this thumbnail version of the file, and then use it for your avatar. It's only 200px width and will probably be smaller. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC) About your icon Hey Razaq! I saw the message on my talk page. I don't know if you still want it, but here's a shrunk version of the avatar I made you. Razaq custom edited-2.png|Your smaller icon. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:56, December 12, 2012 (UTC)' Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 16:22, December 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Sorry I forgot you, Razaq1 :P Present ~123kitten1 Merry Christmas I wish to you! From Phineas99/Historicalcp :3 User:Historicalcp, hey there Razaq1, I wish you a Merry Christmas, here is a special present for you! Enjoy it and Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk05:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod calendar Hi Razaq, Please note that your request from the Chat Mod calendar has been removed, as you have less than 25 mainspace edits. You may request again a slot in the calendar once you have over 25 mainspace edits. It can be done by editing more pages from hte Main namespace (articles). You currently have /main}} mainspace edits. You may check your mainspace edits and other stats in . Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Transfer Transfer please buy some red team items and transfer them to me About custom penguin Hey. By "New Purple Hightops", do you mean these? Hipster Hightops If not, what? Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC)' Background Here's the background you wanted!;) -- User:Greeny356 teh epic one 00:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:color Vote Hi Razaq, I am sorry, but the vote has already begun, so i cannot enter it to the CPCC 3 contest. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :But cool color! :Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Membership i will take it Ssss...BOOM (talk) 21:24, April 9, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014